


Heal Me, Hold Me

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Injury, Romance, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tends to an injured Emma. (Based on BTS spoilers for 6x01).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me, Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head when I saw the BTS spoilers from last night’s shoot. I wish we could get a follow-up scene like this, but I know we won’t. Guess that’s what fanfics are for! Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Heal Me, Hold Me: Part 1/1...

 

Killian watched in horror as the hooded figure flicked the tip of his sword into Emma's side. 

"No!" he screamed. 

He pulled Henry to him and shielded his face, as Emma fell to the ground.

The figure disappeared in a cloud smoke a moment later. Emma winced, as she pressed her hand to her side and looked up at her father. 

"Get Henry to safety now. I'll be fine," she said.

Killian released Henry and dropped to his knees by her side. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and then looked up at David. 

"I'll take care of Emma. Go," he said. 

David knelt beside his daughter and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be fine, sweetheart." He stood and put his arm around Henry's shoulders. "Come on, let's go."

But Henry wouldn't budge. He took a step forward and knelt by his mother’s side, placing his hand in hers. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Mom? Hyde removed all of the magic from Storybrooke. You can't heal yourself."

Emma smiled weakly and brought her other hand up to cup her son's face. "I'll be fine, kid. I'll be better once I know you're safe."

"Okay," he said. 

David placed his hand on his grandson’s shoulder. "Let's go, Henry."

Henry nodded and slowly stood up, allowing himself to be led away. Killian slipped his hand into Emma's.

"We need to get you to the hospital," he said firmly.

She shook her head and tried to sit up, but the pain was too great. "I'm fine. It's just a nick."

Killian swallowed roughly, watching as her dark sweater grew darker from the blood.

"You are not fine, love. You need to be tended to."

She shook her head again. "I don't have time to sit around a hospital, Killian. Our town is once again under attack."

"And you will do no one any good if you pass out from blood loss."

Emma sighed and dropped her head to the ground. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Fine. Take me home and we'll clean up my wound there."

Killian let out a groan. "You are one stubborn lass."

She managed a smile. "And that's one of the many things you love about me."

"Aye," he said with a hint of a grin. 

He then placed his arm around her and helped her up off the ground. 

...

"I can walk up the stairs, Killian," Emma said, as he paused at the porch to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. “It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

"I allowed you to hobble all the way home, acting as if you were not in considerable pain. But I believe the fingernail marks on the arm of my leather jacket would beg to differ."

Emma sighed in defeat, as he carried her up the porch stairs and entered the house. He continued up the stairs until he came to her bedroom. He entered the room and set her down on the bed. He had never actually been in her bedroom before. His gaze moved about the simply decorated room. It was painted blue, the color of the sea, and he wondered if she had done that for him. The furniture was dark and modern. The bed was queen sized and covered in a chevron pattern of blue and gray. 

He couldn't help but think about how this should have been their bedroom. He could picture lazy mornings and long nights with her in that bed.  
He hoped that when they were finally allowed more than a moment's peace that Emma would broach the subject of them moving in together again.

He crouched in front of her, his hand gently touching her wound.

"Lift your top, love," he said.

Emma winced as she pulled the sweater over her head and tossed it on the ground, leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra. Killian had only meant for her to lift the sweater up a bit so he could see the wound and tend to it.

He licked at his lips, as his eyes moved to her full breasts and nipples peeking through the sheer fabric. He'd imagined her like this many times. She was more stunning than he could have ever dreamt up. 

They had yet to take their relationship to the intimate level they both craved. There never seemed to be a quiet moment long enough to do so. He never expected that the first time he would see Emma like this would be while tending to an injury.

Emma smiled at the look of desire in his eyes. "See something you like?"

"You're bloody gorgeous," he said softly.

Emma felt her cheeks redden under his appreciative gaze. She brought her hand down to play with his chains. 

"And you're a pretty damn fine looking nurse."

Killian chuckled. "Oh, is that what I am?"

She nodded with a smile. Her smile faded a moment later as a wave of pain sliced through her. She squeezed her eyes closed for a long moment. Killian remembered the task at hand and moved his eyes to her flat stomach, which contained a slash about two inches in length.

He brought his face close to her skin to examine the wound. Emma felt her heart begin to race at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. He brought his hand up and gently prodded at the area. His touch produced goosebumps all over her body.

"You were fortunate, Swan. It's not deep. But you do require stitches," he said. 

Emma smiled. "Good thing you're very skilled with that hand of yours."

Killian's eyes widened for a moment. He stood up and then sat down beside her. 

"Love, I am skilled at a great many things. Suturing is not one of them."

"You're a quick learner. I've done it before. I can talk you through it."

"Emma," he sighed. "You need to go to the hospital. I won't risk your health."

Emma smiled and placed her hand to his cheek. "Hey, I am going to be fine."

Killian felt a lump develop in his throat. "I know, but when I saw the tip of that sword sink into you, I was so frightened." He paused and sucked in a breath. "We just found each other again. I can't lose you, Emma."

"Shh," she said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and then leaning her forehead against his. "You're not going to lose me. We're are not going to lose each other ever again. We have been through too much, fought too hard for our future to lose it now."

Killian slowly bobbed his head. "You're right, love."

"I'm always right," she said with a grin. She then added, "The first aid kit is in the bathroom under the sink.”

He stood up and went into the master bathroom. He returned a moment later with the kit. He laid it on the bed and opened it up.

"Take the needle out and wipe it with some alcohol to sterilize it."

He did as she said. 

"There's thread in there for suturing," she said, pointing.

Killian arched an eyebrow. "This isn't your run-of-the-mill first aid kit, Swan."

Emma smiled. "You know I was on the run a lot when I was younger. I'd get into scrapes sometimes and I didn't want to risk going to the hospital for fear of being reported to the police. So I made this kit and learned to sew myself up. I’ve always kept one in my car too."

"Always the resourceful one," he said.

Emma nodded. He found the thread and managed to thread it through the needle using his hand and his mouth. He held the needle in his fingers and placed the thread between his teeth. He then brought the needle up to his mouth and fed the thread through using his teeth as a guide.

Emma felt her breath catch in her chest as she watched him. She was suddenly reminded of how he had tended to her wound on the beanstalk, using his mouth to wrap her hand with his scarf. She had never felt so immediately attracted to anyone before. It was hard to believe she had resisted him for as long as she had.

"The talent you possess with that mouth of yours never ceases to amaze me," she said, her tone dripping with lust she didn’t even attempt to hide.

He arched an eyebrow, a cocky grin appearing on his lips. "You have no idea, love."

Emma took a deep breath, as she tried to calm her suddenly racing heart.

He scooted close to her and bent his head, his gaze inspecting her injury. "I assume you would prefer I refrained from using rum to clean your wound this time."

Emma nodded with a slight smile. "Use the hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls in the kit."

Killian placed latex gloves on and then reached over and removed the bottle and cotton balls. He soaked a few in the liquid and then slowly brought it to her wound, as he gently swiped at it.

She sucked in a breath and bit down hard on her lip. 

"You okay, love?" he asked, his hand stilling for a moment as he looked up at her in concern.

She nodded. "Yeah, fine."

He finished cleaning the wound and then held some gauze to the area until the bleeding had all but stopped. He then picked up the needle and brought it to her wound, hesitating for a long moment.

She looked down at him. "I can do it if you want. Like I said, it wouldn't be the first time."

He shook his head and met her eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Emma brought her hand to his jaw and ran her thumb along his scruff. "You could never hurt me," she said softly.

He managed a smile, gaining a bit of confidence from her faith in him.

Emma soon realized that doing this with only one hand presented a challenge. 

"I'll hold the skin together and you sew. I've seen you mend your sails, so I know you can sew," she said.

He arched his brow. "A sail is a bit different from a human, Swan. Save nothing for said human being the woman you love."

Emma smiled and moved her hand to the back of his head, stroking his hair. "You can do it."

She moved her hand from his head to her stomach. She used her fingers to push the skin together. "Go ahead."

She watched him suck in a breath, his gaze focused on her skin. His hand trembled a bit as he poked the needle through her skin. He heard a sharp intake of breath from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing up at her worriedly.

"Fine, keep going," she said.

His hand eventually stopped shaking as he began to weave in and out of the skin. Emma watched him work, enjoying the way his eyes were so focused and his tongue peeked out from his lips. 

When he finished, he met her gaze again. "All done."

Emma glanced down at his handiwork. "Not bad for your first time. Thank you."

Killian reached into the kit and placed the gauze on her wound. He then pulled a bandage out and wrapped it around her waist, taping it in place.

Emma smiled. "You are quite good at that."

"And it didn't even require use of my mouth," he said. 

Emma laughed and then made a move to get up. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his hand moving to her stomach to halt her. 

"I'm getting my shirt so I can get back out there. Hyde needs to be stopped."

Killian swallowed a groan. "Emma, you are in no condition to be doing battle anymore tonight. It's late. It can wait until morning. You need to rest. Plus, I don't want you popping your stitches and ruining my hard work."

Emma sighed in defeat, realizing this was one battle she would not win. "Fine. I guess you're right. I am a little sore."

She held her side as she scooted back onto the bed and slid under the covers. Killian removed his gloves and disposed of them. He then closed up the kit, returned it to its spot beneath the bathroom sink, and washed his hands.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and came to stand by the side of the bed, his eyes roaming across her face.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine," she said, looking up at him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted his hand to stroke her hair. 

"Let me take care of you," he said softly.

Emma smiled. "You don't need to do that, Killian."

"I want to," he whispered. "You're always taking care of everyone else, Emma. Allow yourself to be taken care of for once."

Emma smiled at him. "Coming from you, how can I refuse such an offer?"

"You can’t," he said. "Now what can I get you? Something for the pain? Perhaps a cup of tea?"

She shook her head and pulled back the covers on the bed. She held her hand out to him. "All I need is you," she said.

Killian licked at his lips nervously for a long moment, then slipped his hand into hers. He slid into bed, facing her. 

She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "You know, before all hell broke loose I was going to ask you something," she said.

Killian remembered how he barely had a chance to place her back on the ground following their kiss before Hyde began wreaking havoc.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyes flitting across her face.

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me," she replied softly.

Killian felt a grin spread across his lips. "You're sure?"

She nodded firmly. "Never been more sure of anything. You chose this house for us, Killian. We can finally have the future we fought for. I don't want to waste anymore time. Things are never going to be perfect. Normalcy won't last and quiet moments will remain few and far between, but I want our future to start right now."

Killian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"As you wish," he whispered.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist, careful not to hurt her, and pulled her close to him. Emma settled her head beneath his chin. A smile spread across her lips as she realized that allowing someone to care for her definitely had its perks.

...The End…  
Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give! ~Steph


End file.
